Equinox
by FelixScarlett
Summary: This is a part of a new story I'm trying out. Its the second chappy i think, i just can't find the first. The story is that there is a world that is governed by 11 spirits. They are Life, Death, Rebirth, Reward, Punishment, Hate, Love, War, Peace, Salvati


Rath felt a hand press against his back. Then, a curious sensation took him. It felt as though his whole existance was being drained away. He felt thin, and worn through.Things became blurry, like he was seeing every thing through a thick mist.He came drowsy, and he fought to keep his eye open. Then, with a burst of effort, managed to pull away and turn around to face...Life. "But...? You...?" Rath was lost for words. Why would Life absorb Peace and Love? "Yves...? What are you doing?"

Yves chuckled. "I know this may come as a shock to you, but they didn't particularly want to continue being alive. I secretly made a proposal to the High Council and, with the exception of Rebirth, they accepted."

"But won't that-"

"Throw the world into utter chaos? Of course!" Yves continued. "But then again it won't make much difference to me now will it? I'll create a new world."

Rath was still confused. "But why?"

Yves chuckled again; but this time it was bitter. "Because I'm tired of sharing power with you weaklings who can't seem to put a bandage on their bleeding hearts. I'll let you in on a little seceret, since you're about to die anyway. I was born into a poor family. We had nothing.We were forced to steal scraps from the dogs that roamed the sewers. Then one day the King gave my father a high-ranking job in the castle. We were ecstatic. Now we could have the life we had only dream of; eating feasts instead of scavinging in the gutter for food. At first, he sent home checks full of money, enough to give us a proper home and sustinence. But then, they started getting smaller and smaller. We wrote him back asking him what was going on. He never answered. Then, the money stopped. We had been able to make ends meet so far, but when he stopped, we had no where to go. We were reduced to common peasants, hated even by our own kind for the life we had once had. My mother soon fell sick, and without money, we couldn't afford a doctor. She died, along with my siblings. She had tried so hard to care for us, and we couldn't even help her in the end. I hated my father so much, and I hated the people who had turned him this way. That's why I want your power. That's why I want my position. I can stop those people from dying. And I want to make my father pay."

Rath stared. This was a part of Yves that he had never revealed to him before. There was just one question left unanswered.

"How can you make your father pay? Isn't he dead?"

The smile he got in reply chilled him to the bone.

"Oh no, that would be far too kind to him. I kept him alive. He's alfully old now though, and can't hardly get out of bed. I thought it was high time I put him out of misery. But not before I absorb Punishment." Rath couldn't speak. His was in complete deadlock. Yves smiled again. "But then again I could absorb you right now. After all, its what you've always wanted, right?" Rath fought against himself. Yes, it was what he'd always wanted, but he couldn't leave the others to die, not to mention the rest of the world. But you don't care, you were cursed from birth; who cares what happens to 6 billion people? he snarled at himself. He shook his head as if to cancel his thoughts. He looked up at Yves with resolute strength in his eyes.

"I won't let you do this."

Yves sighed, obviously expecting this answer.

"And why, pray tell?" Rath stopped. Why did he? Did it really matter to him? All he'd ever wanted was to die, then why not now?

"Because...because..."

"Ah, you don't have an answer do you?" His smirk infuriated Rath, who's emotional stability was already at stake. Yves walked slowly towards Time's chamber.

"You know something else?" he began. "I think I'll save you for last. Yes, I'll have a little fun with world before I..well, you know." Rath knew. He knew all too well. Once the balance was disrupted, there would be no stability. People who deserved Reward would be Punished. People who deserved Punishment who be lavished with Reward. Not to mention what would happen once Life got _his _power. It wasn't something for the weak-hearted to think about. Rath took a hesistant step back. Yves chuckled.

"Yes, that's it; run. Run like the coward you were born to be!"And he did just that. He turned and bolted. He wasn't a coward, its just that Life was too powerful. With the addition of Peace and Love, Rath couldn't touch him, at least that's what he told himself. He sprinted out of the Silver Hall and took off down the corridor. His footsteps echoing eerily off the decorated walls. As he neared the end, he saw a figure standing between him and the exit. He slowed to a stop as the figure raised its hands.

"_Hareathem!"_

A cerulean glow surrounded a long spear in the darkness. Hate!

"Kyrn!"

Kyrn didn't respond. He just raised the spear in a gesture of attack. "Kyrn what are you doing?" Rath asked.

Kyrn chuckled and attacked.

A river trickled peacefully along its winding through a peacefully meadow, green and wide. Trees tall as mountains dotted the landscape, and all manner of life bursted forth from in the tall grass. A lone traveler was walking slowly through the picturesque scene, making his way towards a massive oak that was the centerpiece of the plain. He was tall, leanly muscled, and long scar running from his cheek down past his neck. Blood red hair fell to above his shoulders, where it hang freely in the wind. A heavy rucksack hung on his slim shoulders, and on his head perched a leather hat, worn and faded but still serviceable. He wore simple traveling clothes made of black leather. The only thing unsually was that the clothes bulged outward in certain places, as if thick coils of rope hung underneath them.

The traveler walked to the oak and sat down with his back to it, setting his pack down beside him. He reached a scarred hand into it and pulled out a loaf of bread. Sitting back contentedly, he munched away while admiring the beauty all around him.


End file.
